Morning Shift
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: It's amazing what you can learn about your colleagues when you are on early morning shift. PostDestiny. My first attempt at a Gundam Seed fic. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed.

**Author's Note:** This is my first SEED fic, be nice to me on reviews please!

_Italics mean thoughts__ or inscriptions of any kind_

**This takes place in Ramius' POV. I perfer to use the last name Ramius over her first name because it is easier to spell. Bare with me. The story takes place 5:30 a.m. Earth Time, and is also post-Destiny.**

**Morning Shift**

After the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Archangel seized the skies again. Since Cagalli has taken her part of the political part of Orb, she's been cordially invited to attend a special welcome upon Archangel's decks. A special party was thrown in celebration of her return, lasting through the night. Champaign was drunk, food was delightful, and all was well until the hangovers started to kick in. Fortunately, Ramius, being a respective Lieutenant as she was, did not drink a single ounce of liquor. However, to her dismay, since she was one of the only one's sober, she was forced to take over morning shift and get preparations started for the following day to come. She didn't know until now that taking early morning shift in place of the drunken soldiers would be such an interesting task for her.

"Geez, time for me to get up already?" said a very sleepy lieutenant as she slapped her hand over the clock next to her bed. She stretched and arose from her bed, brushing all the sleepiness off of her immobile body. She got up and took a quick shower, and dressed up in her usual uniform. She checked the time on the clock and read the time.

"Only five in the morning? Oh well, might as well go and see if the rest of the crew is already up," she said to herself as she press a code into her wall to activate the door. As she stepped through, she noticed the hall empty. She strolled her way through the ship, coming to realize that most of the crew was still asleep.

"Hang-overs…should have realized that this was going to happen. I should have warned everyone not to drink too much! I mean, what if ZAFT attacked right now? These darn crew members are so irresponsible, starting with Mu La Flaga. I suppose that I'll take over all of their shifts already. "

She sighed to herself and continued her way through the hallway. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the sounds of a familiar man from down the hall and inside of the rooms. She followed the sound only to stop in front of a door with a familiar name engraved on the front.

_Lt. Mu La Flaga_

"Of course, he of all people would be up at this time. Not even the power of liquor can get this man off of his feet. It's like he's immune to wine," she moped as she ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes shot open as she heard the Lieutenant's voice from the inside of the room. As curiosity ran through her mind, she stealthily opened the door with the familiar coding and examined his figure. He was standing in front of his mirror, with only his boxers on. He was shaving his mustache while singing a rather disreputable song with his eyes closed. She put on a look of disgust as she watched him from afar, being careful not to get his attention as he sang away.

"I'm too sexy for my ship, too sexy for my ship, so sexy it's…hip…I'm too sexy for my rank, too sexy for my rank, being lieutenant is dank…"

He was too caught up in his pointless boasting in the mirror that he didn't even notice that he cut the side of his face. Ramius, being as disgusted as she was with Mu La Flaga's singing, quietly tip-toed out of his room. She leaned on the wall and sighed out of relief to finally leave that hell he was bringing to the Archangel with his lyrics.

"Okay, to continue my job. Hopefully I won't run into him for a while," she said as she shrugged and continued her path down the hallway. She found an elevator and entered it, going down a level. She emerged on the next floor and resumed pacing. She heard some more sounds as she passed up a particular room to her right. She walked up to it and read the name on the door like she had done before.

_Kira Yamato_

"Oh my, up already. I might as well check up on the TWINS. I recalled them not drinking too much, so I guess it's believable that they would be up this early," she whispered to herself. She pressed her ears to the door and heard a very odd argument coming from the other side. She blinked as she straightened her body again and pressed in the code to activate Kira's door. It was a good thing she knew the ins and outs of the ship. As she door opened, she found that once again, the residents of the room did not notice her intrusion. In fact, they were too deep in a childish argument to notice her. They stared at each other fiercely and growled.

"I told you I'm the older one!"

"Well you sure don't act like it. You act like a child."

"You're the one who acts like a child! At least there are some things I can do that you can't!"

"Oh, like what? Pilot a Gundam? I can do that eyes-closed, while you stink at it."

"No I don't! I'm sure I can do it better than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Oh? Then prove it."

"I'll show you! Anything you can do I can do better."

"No, I can do anything better than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! Yes I can!"

"Anything you can do I can do better!"

"I can do anything better than you!"

Strangely, Ramius was playing strange music along with the argument in her head. Tired of their strange sibling bickering, she replayed her same motives once again and snuck out of the room, careful not to disturb Cagalli or Kira from their rather melody-like arguments. She ran a hand over her face.

"That was…strange. It was almost like two ten year-olds singing to one of those childish songs. First Mu La Flaga, now this…I wonder what's next."

Sure enough, she heard some more noises coming from another room. Again she read the name on the door and sighed.

_Miriallia Haw_

"Of course the other of the young ones is up. Maybe this one will notice me and inform me of her shift," she mumbled to herself. She again entered the code to the door and waited a few seconds for the door to slid open. She was going to step inside with a grin, but the grin instantly faded to a scowl of horror. The room was dim and on the bed was Miriallia, but she was staring deep within…a crystal ball.

"Oh…come in Tolle! Tolle come in! I can feel your presence! Please, soul of my dead lover! Come to me! COME TO ME NOW, TOLLE!" she screeched to the top of her lungs. Ramius yelped and ran out into the hallway, crying into the wall.

"That girl…she has…issues! She's trying to call her dead boyfriend!" whimpered the usually fearless lieutenant within pants. She rolled herself like a spider on the wall for a while until she reached the end of the hallway. She fell inside the elevator, taking a huge breath of relief as she raised her arm to type in a code for the elevator system.

"Command…main panel room."

The day continued as usual, minus the fact that Ramius tried her best to avoid the young, spiritual, natural human known as Miriallia. Lunch time arrived, and now the entire crew was up again, back to their usual duties, over their drunken states. Ramius walked into the cafeteria and sat across from Mu La Flaga like usual. She took a bite from her steak as Mu stared down at his plate and spoke up.

"Don't you ever think that sometimes I deserve a bigger, better ship? You know, to replace the Archangel?" he asked as he took a sip of his desert wine. Ramius rolled her eyes and brushed her hair to the side.

"Why? Because you're TOO SEXY FOR YOUR SHIP?"

As expected, he spat his drink out.

"W-What gave you that idea?!" he asked with a huge blush of embarrassment on his face. She stood up with the plate in her hands and turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing. Just don't the idea that you're too sexy for your ranking either."

_The End._

_

* * *

Yes, this was my first attempt at a Gundam SEED fic. Tell me if you liked it in a nice little review! I wanted my start in the Gundam area to be good, so I tried humor as you can tell. Ja ne!_


End file.
